The Fool Of Augustine
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: Being in charge of a manor and take care of the debts of Marian Cross is tough for head butler Allen Walker. Forced to crash the party in a very sexy dress and capture the heart of Prince Bak in the process just plain sucks. Bak x Allen
1. Allen Walker, Head Butler Of Augustine

I used to write a couple of Bak Chan and Allen Walker pairings in the past but they didn't work out so well so I thought : "Why not make a fairytale of said pairing over spring break?" And lo and behold, I have in the shape of this short prologue. The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy and please review- they are the motivation to keep going.

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young boy named Allen Walker, who was somewhat content with his life as the head butler in the household of Augustine. Keyword here was 'somewhat'. Although he had complete control over an army of lesser servants that helped with the majority of maintaining the said household, keeping his employer out of debt was not an easy task. Said superior was Cross Marian, the infamous bespectacled baron of Augustine who spent most of his time parading the bars with clingy gold-diggers and an unpaid stack of bills not too far behind him. Every night, Allen would leave the manor in the guise of a cloaked stranger and gather all the money he could get, via winnings from the poker table, and pay off what he could. Talk about an extra curricular activity.

If a fellow aristocrat knew of Allen's reputation and status in Cross' household he would be flabbergasted, considering the head butler was a vital position and that a boy like Allen could do the job so well at the age of fifteen. Even though Allen was young, he already had a chin-length mane of pure-white and a pentagram-shaped scar etched above his left brow and his grey eyes emitted a gentlemanly yet stern nature of heart. After the death of his foster father Mana, who at the time was the kingdom's court jester, Cross took Allen in and immediately gave him the position of head butler because he didn't trust Malcom C. Leverrier (Who was next-in-line as far as positions in the Augustine household goes) all that much. Since said person didn't take it very well that the position he longed for was taken by a mere brat, Malcom tried to throw a vial of acid in Allen's face while his partner-in-crime Howard Link trapped the boy in an armlock. In the struggle between the three, the deadly chemical burned the twelve-year-old's left arm and the rest right into Malcom's face. After that scenario, Allen had to hide his disfigurement with a glove, and Malcom and Link were never heard from again. Most of the servants believed the two of them died from the disease Diolatas, which was the leading cause of death in the neighboring countries they were most likely fleeing to.

Despite the ruby-red arm with tiny black nails and mane of pure-white Allen was well liked and respected by the rest of Augustine's staff. The chimney cleaner Lavi Bookman was surprised that a beansprout like Allen could attract many ladies of aristocracy without him knowing. The white-haired boy chuckled and smiled at Lavi's outrageous compliment, although it rang with sad bitterness. "I am but a butler of an infamous household, Lavi....who on earth would want _that_ for a husband?"


	2. The Gambler And The Horny Bachelor

I do not own the golden-haired Lenalee-fan-boy of a man known as Bak or the white-haired beansprout named Allen. The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

As the head butler one of Allen's responsibilities was to bathe and dress his master ...which was something he didn't mind at all, as long as Cross didn't try to molest him like the perverted baron he was. Today was a bit different, as far the red-haired man's daily schedule went. Instead of being awoken at eleven-thirty Cross insisted that he must be up and about at precisely eight with breakfast on the table or the white-haired butler would have his salary spit in half. And since Allen valued his paycheck as much as his ass, he obeyed his master's unexpected order. And with Cross being Cross, Allen wasn't informed of _just_ what was going on today. And for the record, it was something Allen was going to be unwillingly dragged into. When the hands of the parlor's cuckoo clock struck noon the doorbell of Augustine rang, signaling the arrival of guests. The said people were certainly unexpected for the likes of Allen, considering he never thought his employer would even bother having company over since he liked to keep to himself. Ans the white-haired butler wasn't expecting kinsmen, of all the baronetcy, of the Noah family to step into the Augustine household.

The Noah family were a clan of prestigious reputation and wealth, owning many mansions and acres across the country and around the globe. They are also the big fish in the funding and financial industry. The head of such a family was simply named "The Duke", although very people outside of the Noah clan have ever met him due to health problems. The kinsmen honoring the Augustine household were Tyki Mikki, the most-desired bachelor and youngest son of The Duke and Road, Tyki's troublesome niece and daughter of the politician Sheryll Camelot, Tyki's older brother. When Allen led the couple to the parlor as his master instructed the white-haired lad couldn't help but fell a shudder crawl down his spine in an unwelcoming manner.....Let's just say Tyki's not the only one with Lolita-complex in the story, okay?

Anyways, after Tyki and Road got themselves comfortable in the parlor, Allen disappeared into the kitchen to collect the tea tray from the obviously smitten maids as requested by his master and returned within a couple of minutes. Or least until he heard his master muttering to Tyki about....a bet, perhaps? This thought caused Allen's already translucent features to grow paler; Cross recklessly betting with one of the richest families in the country was a one-way ticket to both bankruptcy and jobless employees. But what on earth could he do when his idiot of an employer/ pervert was always dead-serious when it came to this sort of affair?!

"Oi, brat! You have the tea 'ith ya?!"

"....Yes, Master Cross."

"Then quit dallying and get your ass in here. Now."

Another shudder fleeted down Allen's spine as he walked professionally into the parlor, greeted by a grumble of satisfaction form his master and a predatory glint of Tyki's golden-eyes as he watched the boy placed the tea tray onto a small coffee. Cross puffed out a cloud of tobacco. "Brat, sit down. We need to talk." Allen gulped nervously. Oh, boy. This was not good. What on earth could his master be plot-

"You're going to play a game of poker with Lord Tyki."

The white-haired lad almost fell onto the floor face-first. A poker game....with the Lord Noah?! Oh God, his master's really lost it this time! The red-haired baron rolled his eyes at his idiot's butler's restrained action. "It'll be just a fair game," (In other words, Allen will have to play nicely and _not_ cheat - **le gasp**) "And if you lose, you will have the privilege of escorting Lord Tyki here to the annual garden party at the kingdom. As a girl that is."

_KER-SPLAT_.

Okay, restraint of falling face-first onto the floor has snapped.

Road couldn't help but giggle her little ass off at the white-haired boy's little act. Oh, he would make such a wonderful doll if only Tyki could include Allen becoming a servant in the Noah household in the wage. After all, there was no harm in sharing the little cutie between them, right? Of course, they would leave out the hammering--the-crap-out-of-the-brat-for-his-idiotic-behavior-and-all behavior, which was Cross doing at the moment. After letting out of restrained steam, the red-haired baron returned to his seat as if he didn't punish the white-haired butler at all. Meanwhile said person was lying in a pool of his blood promptly knocked out Augustine's pleasingly plump canine Timcanpy licked his face. As Allen fixed himself clothes and all, Tyki saw this in a manner that was irrevocably hot; it took all of his will-power to not get turned on and play the game with the rumored card-shark. Unfortunately for Allen, he lost the game. Which means he'll have to put his pride aside and succumb to the fact that was going to wear.....a Lolita-styled dress to the garden party, courtesy of Tyki's distant cousin and trusty seamstress, Lulubell. And since the said garment wasn't in the perverted bachelor's hands (much to his dismay and oh-so twisted fantasies) Tyki wasn't going to see the white-haired boy in it until the party, which was in three days.

Oh, well Tyki'll just have to wait and get horny, right? Woe is to the one who has the androgynous face and body fit for a Lolita dress that was so asking to raped then and there.


	3. Beansprout Plush Toy?

In honor and in harmless fun of belated April Fool's Day, I've composed an incredibly short and hilarious (At least to me, considering I love bestow unfortunate situations upon my favorite D. Gray-man characters) chapter. The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy and please review- they are the motivation to keep going.

* * *

The next morning, the friendly mailman Marie delivered a finely-wrapped package into the rage-shaking and repulsed hands of Augustine's head butler, who was currently drowning in his sinister 'black' mode - which signaled the rest of the staff to stay the hell away from him until this garden party was done and over with- and Marie considered himself lucky to be blind when he left the residence, since he heard from Lavi that Allen's rarely bad mood made you wonder if he really was the usually pleasant (and unlucky) head butler. After attending to the needs of both the master and his canine, the white-haired lad scurried into his dingy bedroom and opened the package. Needless to say, Allen would've trashed the garment here and there if him being an escort to a horny bachelor with ties to leading nobility in the guise of a girl wasn't included in the idiotic bet his red-haired master made with Lord Tyki Mikki. Til then, he had to hold on to the stupid custom-made dress until the day of the party arrived. But luckily for Allen (or not) he had two more days of freedom(?) until he had to put up with the horny Noah. And as for the dress was concerned....it was certainly up the Oh-My-God-I-Want-To-Screw-With-You-Right-Now Alley, which was right off of Immediate-Lolita-Complex Boulevard.

Although Allen was mentally thankful it was long-sleeved and had a moderate length, it was black and he had a tiny problem with the dipped neckline because not only it was string-laced across the neck and the cuffs of the sleeves and the skirt were sewn with ridiculously puffed-up ruffles, there was also a "necessary" hairpiece that would make Allen all the more adorable to the tipping point of being raped by some random stranger. Even so at least his master did him a favor and requested Tyki to include a pair of black gloves, each stitched with a white cross. Letting out a sigh, Allen neatly folded the garment back into the box and shoved under his bed until he had to (shudder) wear that thing and being on his guard twenty-four-seven, since getting molested by sane or drunk nobles because if a bet was NOT Allen's life-long ambition whatsoever.

Unfortunately for the white-haired beloved butler, the arrival of the garden party came sooner than he expected. When Lord Tyki arrived at Augustine to "borrow" Cross' butler for the day, it was kind of somewhat difficult to not get a hard-on the moment his corrupted orbs of gold zipped up and down at the now- disguised yet adorable teenager of a butler. He'd definitely have to thank Lulubell for handy work later. As tempting as it was to kiss and rape the white-haired boy then and there it was fortunate that Road was with him, who promptly smacked her uncle upside the head with her pumpkin-pointed umbrella Lero and brought him back from the deep (and I mean **'deep'**) gutters of his mind. Immediately regaining his composure Tyki guided the beautiful beansprout to the awaiting carriage, mindful of the uncomfortable black heels the outfit included. At least until he got a chance to rub Allen's ass without said person taking any notice of it. Road just rolled her eyes at her uncle's antics as she sucked on her cherry-flavored lollipop.

_Tyki-pon really needs to get a hobby, if not a plush toy that looks like Allen so he could violate it anytime he wants to._

...Let's not give him any ideas okay, Road?


	4. A Handkerchief Came With The Dress Too?

I do not own the golden-haired Lenalee-fanatic named Bak or the white-haired beansprout named Allen. The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

Even though his job was to accompany Lord Tyki Mikki to the garden party, Allen couldn't help but feel a bit ansty as he wondered about the courtyard of the said event. Since his moderately-trimmed custom-made dress was attracting...unwanted attention, the poor butler was having a difficult time enjoying himself. And unfortunately for the seemingly-innocent boy the handsome Noah was one those stalkers , ready jump into the cross-dresser's skirts. As Allen's mind was currently preoccupied with unpleasant thoughts of potential rape situtations, the white-haired lad didn't know that he drifted into the royal gardens, which was quite a bit a-ways from where he is suppose to be. What brought Allen back into reality wasn't the fact that he got lost on the road of life (As many of us do via Kakashi-style)- he heard someone crying; the sound was faint but he could still hear it: "..Lenalee...L-Lenalee..."

Following his intuition while being mindful of the creeping thorns that might ruin his dress, Allen was able to pinpoint the source of the crying; in the centerfold of the gardens a well-dressed man sat on a concrete bench, leaning over as he hide his face in the palms of his hands. The tassel of his beret bounced as the man continued to cry out :

"L-Lenalee..Lenalee...!"

Seeing a man in such a broken state of mind shot through Allen's sensitive well-being. Compelled to help the poor soul, even though who he was and if he wanted to get away from the party just like Allen, the white-haired lad wanted to help him. Allen approached the crying man quietly, mindful that the person may not want to be bothered with his troublesome presence- as Allen had experienced in the past with his master- and stopped in front of him before placing a gloved hand on the stranger's shoulder. As Allen expected, the stranger flinched his touch-everyone did when he used his left hand. But what the butler didn't expect was to find the person very handsome even though it was streaked with tears and azure-colored eyes were red and puffy. "W-who are you....?" Allen chuckled and scratched the back of his head in an awkward manner. "Ha, ha ha.....I got lost and I heard someone crying...so, um...." Yeah. Talk about embarrassing.....really embarrassing.

Letting out an awkward cough, Allen tried to make conversation so that he wouldn't be at least completely humiliated. "Umm....Is there something on your mind? Do you want....t-to walk about it?" The look the golden-haired stranger gave him was an implication that the white-haired lad was completely out of his mind- one that Allen constantly received from his master and others of the nobility. After all, kindness and the concern of one's well-being was foreign in their little world of glamour and money. When the staring got a bit more awkward than Allen realized he turned away, cheeks practically on fire and stuttering was clogging his voice-box. "I-I apologize deeply for bothering you. I'll leave alone so you can-"

"I-It's alright."

Allen then became utterly confused. What was he....? Did that mean...he _wanted_ Allen to stay with him...? The white-haired lad shook his head violently. _What the hell am I thinking? I know he's a good-looking gentleman- NO! STOP! MUSTN'T HAVE ANY DIRTY THOUGHTS! For all that is holy in this world, I am a **man**! A butler, for God's sake!_

*

Prince Bak couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he watched the odd young lady shake her head in a, well, un-lady-like manner. Granted he himself was an utter wreck for being the heir to the throne the golden-haired man found the girl to be...interesting to say the least, albeit dressed in a rather bold Lolita garment- but she does look lovely in it even though.....thoughts of corruption not eligible to be described in this fairytale were leaking into his head. That was until someone slapped the backside of his head to bring him back into reality. Bak cursed lightly as he turned upwards to the little lady (Even though Allen was the same height as he). Scratch that- a _very pissed off _little lady. "What, my dear madame, was that for?" If this girl had known who he was Bak knew she would flooding him with apologies. But with this dangerously unearthly aura of anger surrounding her petite frame....I don't think she really gave a damn at the moment. " My good sir, for as long as I have served in the household of Augustine, I know _that_ look and I know _just what _went through your mind." Bak smirked, even though the prince was mentally pissing in his pants.

This fair lady has fangs..... and he liked that. Well....there is a masochist in every fairy-tale, right?

*

Before Allen knew it Lord Tyki's voice rang faintly through the gardens, obviously looking for him and hopefully (keyword here people is 'hopefully') getting a chance to rape him. It was time for him to unfortunately return. Glaring at the stranger lightly, he handed him a handkerchief (Yes, the dress of our beloved beansprout came with a handkerchief and I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Sorry about that.) with his initials unknowingly stitched on the bottom of said cloth. "I-If you cry again....you at least have this to wipe your tears and...cheer you up a bit. I bid you good day, sir." And before the stranger could say anything else to him, Allen slightly lifted the hem of his black dress from the ground and scurried off to Lord Tyki. Hopefully though, he won't be in so much trouble save for a small scolding. Little did the white-haired butler know that the moment he showed compassion to the golden-haired stranger (who Allen did not know was the prince), the said person forgot all about Lenalee Lee - Bak's first love and aristocrat to the Komuirin household that rejected his feelings because she was already in a relationship with a certain niece of Lord Tyki's- and began to fall in love with the stranger...but that was when Bak realized something: he didn't get a name from the girl.

_Shit._


	5. The Beansprout's Colorful Vocabulary

I do not own the golden-haired Lenalee-fanatic named Bak or the white-haired beansprout named Allen. The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy. Spread the Bak x Allen love! As odd as this pairing is, it can be as epic as Lavi x Allen!

* * *

Fortunately for the white-haired head butler, Lord Tyki Mikki was thoroughly pleased with the company and services Allen had given him- minus the fact that he went missing for a little while. In exchange for said accomplished duties, the Noah bachelor offered to return the black dress to Lulubell (although he's really gonna keep in his room and somehow preserve Allen's lavender scent, just like the pervert bachelor he was)- accessories and all. Unfortunately for dear ol' Tyki-pon, the only thing that wasn't gonna be in his horny hands was the handkerchief Allen had given to a certain someone, who at the moment was in his chambers, trying also to preserve the beansprout's scent......Well, at least Bak doesn't want a plush toy of the white-haired protagonist for perverted fantasies, right?......Never mind. Better not give him any ideas, right?

Well anyway, life at the Augustine household resumed to its normal routine- well as normal as it gets with an employer that spends most of his days drinking and gambling and using his head butler to pay them off or be used as leverage in idiotic bets that involve cross-dressing. As far as Allen was concerned, he'd hope from the bottom of his heart that his master wouldn't place him an embarrassing situation like that again (but Cross'll most likely do throw the beansprout to the wolves if he gets liquor or women in exchange). Even so, incoherent memories of the arrogant stranger Allen met at the garden party wouldn't leave him alone, even in his sleep; it had been driving the white-haired lad absolutely nuts since the day after said event was hosted.

Could this unexplainable state of mind could actually unrealized feelings of love?

Allen scrubbed Timcanpy's damp and soapy fur furiously as he tried to flush that ridiculous conclusion down the train. How in the world could he have feelings, much less romantic ones, for someone he met at a social even that was unwillingly dragged into?!Even though he was only a dog, Timcanpy answered his question with a yelp for rubbing the poor thing's skin too hard (and unintentionally, of course). After finishing with the task with a towel and apologies, Timcanpy ran inside the manor and left Allen to clean up after himself. After all, he was nothing more than a pleasingly plump canine and Allen was practically his caretaker since Cross only lifts a finger for another mug of beer. Once the morning round-abouts were finished, the white-haired lad decided to take a cat-nap in order to re freshen himself. Unfortunately for Allen.....he had nightmares of Bak rapping him in the Lolita dress. Guess that garment did more than embarrass the poor kid, ne?

*

Meanwhile, in the bowels of Prince Bak's bed chambers, said person was also taking a nap.... and unlike the nightmares of a certain white-haired lad, his dreams were on the borderline of innocent fantasies of the Lolita-dressed girl, who was all-smiles and laughing as the two of them cuddled underneath a shady tree. Wow. For once....this normally obsessed person was having harmless dreams. Oh, wait a minute.....yeah never mind, he's having a corrupted dream. How can you tell? Just look at his face...it's completely infiltrated with hives. So much for being an innocent-minded lover, ne? Anyways, the more the prince dreamt of the girl with unique traits ( in both physical and personality terms) the deeper he fell in love with the nameless maiden.

_"**My good sir, for as long as I have served in the house of Augustine, I know that look and I know just what went through your mind."**_

_Hmmm....The household of Augustine, eh?_

Prince Bak then removed himself from his wonderfully comfortable bed, fixing his fancy clothes first before carefully planting his beloved beret on top of bed-tousled tresses of gold. The weather was certainly pleasant-looking for a stroll, today, wasn't it?

*

A mushroom-shaped sigh of exhaustion left the white-haired butler as he carried a tray of bottle of Bluebell Sorrow and two wine glasses to his master's bedroom. As usual, the red-haired man was having "lunch" with a lady and they were certainly enjoying it. Fortunately for Allen, the baron's ritual of afternoon-before-evening sex didn't bother him in the least since he has served Cross for three years, which was more than enough experience in the Department Of Kinky Sexual Activities thank you very much. Moving on here....after the beansprout brought the master and his giggling partner what they needed Allen descended form the spiral staircase and whistled for Timcanpy, who then appeared at the foot of the stairs with a wagging tail waiting for him. When the master was busy with an important "engagement" the white-haired butler would always take the canine for a walk, which was Timcanpy's favorite afternoon past-time. But when Allen was just about to clip the leash onto Timcanpy's collar, the doorbell rang. Ushering the canine to wait for a moment Allen scurried to the manor's front double-doors, wondering who on earth could be here when the master's daily planner listed no prior engagement until the evening. When the white-haired butler opened the door, his grey eyes stretched to the diameter of a frying pan when he saw a familiar person holding a familiar piece of fabric. Prince Bak was at the door, smiling and all with a bouquet of gardenias in hand. "Hello, sir. Might I find the owner of this handkerchief, whose initials are that of A. W. ?"

As horror and butterflies danced in the bowels of his petite belly, a most unexpected word went flashed in Allen's mind while staring at the golden-haired man:

_Fuck._


	6. And Romeo Remembers

I can't believe today marks my sixth year as a fanfiction writer- it's hard to believe I've been writing this long, neh? I'm glad this small project has come to a fitting end and a surprise side-pairing that I'm not too fond of since it's kinda hard to imagine THOSE two together....(shudder). Anywho, I hope that everyone will try and spread the Bakx Allen love! The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy!

* * *

Even though Allen seemed pretty much laid back about the situation at hand he was shell-shocked to the say the least. After getting an annoyed growl of permission from his horny employer the slack-jawed beansprout led the ever-so-smiling stranger into the parlor and gave the flowers to a free-handed maid so that they would be given immediate attention. Assuring the guest that he will return with a spot of tea, the stranger just gave him an obviously lovey-dovey grin. The white-haired butler sweatdropped before trotting off to the kitchen's quarters. Lord, this man had the qualities of a submissive lover.....but let's just hope Cross doesn't any ideas of adding a male lover to his already lengthy harem. A few minutes later, the tea was placed in the beansprout's trembling hands. The poor butler was scared shit-less; what on earth was he suppose to do now?

*

Bak glanced at the cuckoo clock as he waited patiently for his tea. As the golden-haired prince somewhat expected, the interior of Augustine was as flamboyant and cluttered as it was outside. Even so, Bak was surprised that the head butler of the said household was very young and well-mannered, although he did look a bit skittish. Perhaps the said person in charge of the master's well-being knew who he was and why he was? Bak shook his head. _No, I've always been cautious when it comes to go going out in the public, especially if it is to find the owner of the handkerchief that is at the moment in my breast-pocket....But...then again, _the prince's face scrunched in deep thought as he divided the likeness of the frilly-dressed girl and the well-manned butler in his closed mind ..._.The feisty young woman and this butler's appearance and height...They're the same! And the scar upon the young man's brow, it is identical. Then...D-does that mean...I'm gay?!_

It's true Bak. You are gay- and in love with a certain white-haired individual you have dreamed of ass-raping.....what? it's true, is it not?

*

By the time Allen returned to the parlor he was greeted by a shaking and flushed guest. Allen's eye twitched in realization : he had a pretty good idea of... what was 'wrong' with the golden-haired man . Having being the butler of an egotistical womanizer certainly heightened his ability to decipher body language, especially if it involved corrupted fantasies. Well, that is to be the case.....so be it then. Setting the tea tray on a random and tucked away stool, the butler uncharacteristically smacked his oblivious guest upside the head with an ominous aura surrounding him. It seems that 'Black' Allen has come back for a visit. It's a certainly good thing that the chimney sweeper Lavi was off visiting his ill-tempered lover Yu-chan. Said person glared at Allen as he rubbed his 'wound' gingerly; not that Already-In-Complete-Black-Mode Allen gave a shit about it.

"What, my good sir, was _that _uncalled action for?"

Allen returned the guest's glare evenly before replying coolly. "I know_ just what_ went through your mind and I find it to be inappropriate, if not rude, to be thinking of such thoughts." The white-haired butler expected his words were meaningless in the presence of a noble and he was fully aware of his place as a servant but dammit he won't tolerate dirty thoughts about him for the second time in row!

Not to mention Allen was certainly wrong about his word being meaningless in the stranger's presence.

*

The prince's heart began to thud wildly as a chill crawled down his spine with the 'oh-fuck-I'm-dead-shit!' feeling in his guts - the very same emotions that mentally plagued Bak in the royal gardens not too long ago. It seems now that his now fear-heightened instincts were right : this butler, well-mannered yet fearsome, was the maiden he was looking for. Even though 'she' was really a 'he' and the very idea made him a wee bit faint but....he might as well do _that _while he was still conscious. Sliding his slim fingers around the butler's left wrist Bak gently pulled the white-haired lad towards his body and meshed his lips against the butler's. Even though this action was absolutely inappropriate because of their social classes, Bak couldn't defy his raging hormones any longer.

*

A barely audible moan left Allen as felt something wet and warm rub his small tongue tenderly. Sensing that his knees were giving out on him, the golden-haired stranger wrapped his arms around the white-haired beansprout while said person wrapped his small arms around the stranger's neck even though they were practically the same height. Still, this man was still a very good kisser. As they continued to wage a war of dominance in their mouths, hands slipped underneath Allen's shirt. Before the white-haired lad lost in complete bliss, his last coherent thought was how Cross would react if he found out that his head butler was making out with a man in the parlor that he met only a few days ago....

"M-M-mm-a-Ah!"

...The golden-haired prince smirked inwardly as his teeth grazed along his soon-to-be lover's neck before sinking into the sweet flesh gently, earning a yelp from the young manservant. _Well,_ Bak mused as he kissed and licked the first of many love-bites he'd be giving to his companion (as a reminder of who's got the pants in the relationship even though they were both guys) from now on._ I suppose I am going to have to explain to Wong as to why I brought a **boy** home....but I suppose it can wait, since I am a little **busy **at the momen-ah! Dammit n-not there...._Bak glared lightly at the white-haired lad and croaked with a light sprinkle of anger and lust. "Butler..."

"Allen," purred the young manservant, smiling mischievously before pulling Bak into a searing kiss and continued where he left with the alluring massage he was giving to the golden-haired prince....underneath his shirt. "My name is Allen Walker....Your Majesty_."_

* * *

Whew! I'm done! I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter and the last one I posted without the help of my good friend **Pink Sensei of Despair13**- thank you Moyashi-chan and I'll see in school, ne? I would also like to thank all the readers/ reviewers for looking at this considering this isn't a very popular pairing. For those who are curious about my next D. Gray-man project it'll be revolved around the classic swapping of two identical IPods of a "two-spotted" editor and the white-haired, happy-go-lucky writer that's the cause of his stress 'cause he's nearly late on his deadlines. Can you guess the pairing?

Thanks again for all of your support and please review- see ya later!- Sleeping Moon


End file.
